


I'm Not Your Kitten

by kisade



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ji Changmin Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo - Freeform, Kitten, M/M, Sunkyu, changmin just wanted a new friend, disord, i uh still dont know how to tag, sunwoo has a kitten problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisade/pseuds/kisade
Summary: Changmin wants a friend gets a dude with a kitten kink
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i uh hi :/

Changmin was a college student who didn’t really care too much about his grades. I mean if he failed it didn’t matter. His parents were literally millionaires. So he could care less if he failed. He spent most of his time on discord playing with friends. 

‘Yo JiJi you wanna play a game of among us?’  
Hyunjae typed as the chat was going crazy with memes.

‘Sure! STOP SPAMMING THE CHAT YOU DUMMIES!’  
He typed but disappeared after seconds as the chat was blowing up with memes again. Changmin sighed as he was about to join the voice channel but got a text from someone he didn’t know. Changmin raised his eyebrow as he clicked on the notification.

‘Hey you play games?’  
The text read. Changmin was a bit suspicious but ignored it. I mean he could use more friends. Most of the time people only wanted to be friends with him because his parents were rich. 

‘Mhm do you?’  
Changmin was wary of this person but what was he going to do? Track his address?

‘Yep you play among us. You probably do I mean it is pretty popular now’  
Changmin chuckled.

‘Yeah dude of course I play it!’  
He typed but his attention turned to Hyunjae blowing up his phone telling him to join the voice channel already. He was about to join the voice call until the stranger typed out something that caught his attention. 

‘If I give you free Nitro will you play a game of among us with me?’  
Changmin was a little bit surprised.

‘I uh sure I mean i could use it’  
I mean yeah Changmin was rich but he would never spend his money on an app. It’s probably the most stupid thing a person could do. 

‘I’m actually about to play a game with my friends. Would you like to join us?’  
Changmin said as he finally picked up his phone.

“STOP SPAMMING ME I’M JOINING RIGHT NOW YOU GREMLIN!“  
Changmin yelled into his phone as he heard shuffling on the other side of the phone. 

“WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG!“  
Hyunjae yelled back as he slammed his desk.

“SHUT UP I WAS GETTING FREE SHIT!“

“I- WH-“

“I’M JOINING SO STOP SPAMMING ME!“  
Changmin said as he ended the call and slammed his phone on his desk. He looked back up to see a bunch of messages from the random stranger.

‘Sure! I’d love to play with you guys!’  
‘Especially you…’  
‘Kitten..’  
Changmin's eyes widened at the last message. 

“What the fuck is wrong with them?“  
Changmin said as his fingers tapped against the keys. 

‘Sure! I’ll add you to our group chat!’  
‘Lol I hope you have your notification off for discord cause my friends love to spam the shit out of it’  
Changmin said as he clicked on the group chat and pressed invite. He searched for his user and added him. He was surprised when they stopped spamming.

‘Who the fuck is jilkyo468?’  
Juyeon typed out. 

‘My sugar daddy now let’s start playing!’  
Changmin typed out as he finally joined the voice channel. 

‘SUGAR DADDY?!’  
‘AYO GIVE ME SOME FREE SHIT TOO’  
Eric typed out making Changmin roll his eyes. 

“IS THIS WHY YOU WE’RE IGNORING ME?“  
Hyunjae yelled into his microphone.

“Yes dude I’ll do anything to get an extra coin“  
Hyunjae could practically hear the smirk on the other side of the phone. 

“I uh okay whatever the codes in the chat asshole“  
Hyunjae said as shuffling could be heard on his end. Changmin hummed as he typed the code in and entered the game. When he entered he saw that he was practically the only one who had not joined. He assumed the man named ‘kyo’ was the man that had a kitten problem. Changmin was about to speak before the strange man started to call him. He rolled his eyes as he picked up.

“Hello?“  
Changmin said as he tiny bit of annoyance could be heard in his voice. 

“Hey kitten...“  
They said and to be honest they sounded pretty hot. 

“I uh hello? Do you need something?“  
“Hm? Nah I just wanted to hear your voice kitten...“  
Honestly Changmin was a bit spooked but their voice was really attractive. 

“Oh… I mean your voice sounds kinda cool too...“  
Changmin face palmed himself the stupidest thing a person could say.

“My name is Kim Sunwoo by the way… I guess I forgot...“  
He chuckled deeply at the end making Changmin shudder. 

“Kim Sunwoo….“  
Changmin repeated.

“Why repeat... Like the name kitten?“

“I m-mean it’s a good name… My name is Ji Changmin..“  
He was hesitant to say his name but surely saying his name wouldn’t harm him. 

“Ji Changmin…. What a pretty name for a kitten like you...“  
Changmin couldn’t take it anymore.

“H-Hey let’s join the others in the voice channel huh?“  
Changmin hung up quickly and went into the voice channel where everyone was.


	2. Chpater 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you dont get one

“NO LAST TIME YOU BLAMED ME FOR NO REASON HAK“  
Kevin yeled making Changmin cringe. He made sure to turn down his volume. 

“NO MY REASON WAS FUCKING AMAZING! YOU WERE WALKING SUS AND WEREN’T TALKING!“  
Haknyeon yelled back.

“AND HOW DID THAT WORK OUT FOR YA BUDDY!“

“Can you guys shut up it’s so late...“  
Sunwoo said tiredly into his mic.

“Then go to bed dipshit!“  
Eric yelled.

“Hey don’t be so mean you guys he’s new“  
Changmin said as he protected Sunwoo,

“I’m only here for one reason… I want to be with Changmin...“  
Sunwoo said, making everyone go quiet. 

“I uh Changmin YOU’RE DATING THIS MAN?!“  
Hyunjae yelled into his microphone making everyone cringe.

“No calm your balls. I just met him today and I don’t plan on dating anyone hyung!“  
Changmin said as you can clearly hear the pout in his voice. 

“Hm you might want to consider that decision kitten...“  
Sunwoo said making everyone go quiet once again. Damn Changmin needed him all along to shut these fuckers up.

“KITTEN?! Someone better hold me back before I box his ass.“  
Hyunjae yelled into his mic. 

“I uh Sunwoo I would prefer if you called me Changmin if that’s fine with you?“  
Changmin said into his mic Sunwoo taking a few seconds to respond.

“Nooo… I like calling you kitten...“  
Sunwoo said a pout radiating from his voice. 

“But it feels weird when you call me kitten...“  
Changmin said his voice trailing off near the end. 

“But it fits you! I mean look at how pretty you look!“  
Changmin pouted there was no way he could stop this idiot.

“Fine! Just not so often...“

“See you do like it! Don’t you kitten...“  
Sunwoo said as his voice got deeper towards the end of his sentence. 

“Kim Sun-“

“Okay lovebirds the game is starting~!“  
Haknyeon said in a sing-song voice. Changmin sighed as he saw starting in 5...4….3...2….1. Show up on his screen. 

“Okay mute up beauties!“  
Kevin said as he muted himself everyone else following his action.

2 hours later~

After the game session Changmin slumped into his chair as he sighed. 

“I’m fucking exhausted...“  
Changmin said as he turned off his pc grabbed his phone and hopped into his oh so comfortable bed. 

“Hmm… Ugh the same shit… No one’s fighting online… What a boring day“  
Changmin said until he got a notification from a certain someone. That someone being Kim Sunwoo. He clicked on the notification and oh had he wished he didn’t.

‘Kitten im bored wanna call’  
Missed call from jilkyo468

‘kitten pick up,’

Missed call from jilkyp468

‘kitten don’t make me angry i wanna hear your sweet voice’

Missed call from jilkyo468

‘you’re getting on my nerves kitten it’s just a simple request. let me hear your sweet voice…’

Missed call from jilkyo468

That’s when he stopped calling. Changmin guessed he stopped because he saw that he was online.

“This man is gonna drive me nuts….“  
Changmin said as he started to type.

‘sorry i responded so late i was about to head to sleep!’  
Changmin said as he yawned.

‘oh sorry kitten i didn’t mean to disturb you!’

‘It’s all good. We can still call though i kinda wanna hear your voice too!’  
He was quite hesitant about the last sentence but he sent it anyway. 

‘hmm i can’t believe my kitten misses my voice…’  
Changmin rolled his eyes but was disturb by something.

Incoming call from jilkyo468

Changmin took a deep breath before he answered the call. 

“Hello Sunwoo~!“  
Changmin said in a happy voice I mean he was pretty excited to talk to him. 

“Hello kitten~“  
Sunwoo said in a sweet voice. 

“I had fun playing with you today“  
Changmin said as he made himself comfortable in his bed. 

“Me too… You’re really good at the game kitten!“  
Changmin could hear the smile in his voice. I mean was he that excited to talk to him. More importantly Changmin has no idea whether or not he is a full grown man in his 40s. That idea makes Changmin shiver.

“Hey um Sunwoo I hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable but can I see your face?“

“Sure kitten! I mean it isn’t fair that I get to see such a pretty boy and you can’t see me!“  
Changmin was flustered, he was definitely going to change his profile picture after this. Although the idea left his head when he saw a handsome man show up in Sunwoo and his conversation. 

“I- bitch you better not be lying“  
Changmin said as his jaw dropped.

“Why kitten? I’m I that handsome?“

“Yes! Like shit dude you seem too fake i don’t believe it“  
Changmin said as he covered his mouth in shock.

“That’s nice to know...“

“It feels too illegal to talk to you imma head out“

“Wait kit-“  
Changmin hung up before he could finish his sentence. 

“God you better not be fucking testing me this man is too hot for me right now“  
Changmin said as he grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. Although he stopped yelling after his phone started to ring again.

Incoming call from jilkyo468

“Nope I’m heading to sleep by satan“  
Changmin said as he set his phone to do not disturb and threw it on his desk and headed into dreamland. 

~morning~

Changmin woke up at 10:27 am. It was pretty early to Changmin he was about to head back to sleep when his phone lit up.

‘Fully charged’ it read but Changmin’s eyes widened when he saw the amount of notifications he got from that Sunwoo dude.

“This man is psycho but fucking hot...“  
Changmin said as he tapped on one of the notifications.


End file.
